Code:Origin
by Adam Azureflame
Summary: The Begining of Lyoko,the beggining of a new world,a new telling of how it should have begain


Code: Origin

April 14,1989

I've witnessed firsthand the power of ideas, I've seen people kill in the name of them, and die defending them. (Eve)Adam Stone

???: Angeal it's me Adam, I did it, the Virtualization Process for both my machines are complete tonight we launch the ship off to Coralia

Angeal: I, I ... I thought you gave up on that silly thing, How did you get my number, do you know how long the original crew has been looking for you Adam 4 years, you keep under cover too well

Adam: not my fault the government and many bounty hunters have been looking for me, I was going to wait until the bounty was lifted but then I got a breakthrough on The Project Carthage

Angeal: Well you could have hid behind us we would have never said anything now you have to risk your life on this Project

Adam: You think I would of let you die Angeal I hardly care about the rest but you, you... I trust you, your intelligence is above theirs, they could never compare to you, I wanted to ask are you in or are you out and I'm only asking once

Angeal: Have you even tested this machine out

Adam: Angeal who do you take me for of course I did, I tested it on an associate of mine she didn't want to live too begin with and either option would be happiness for her, though for my mental sake the Scanning Process was a success then the Transfer Process was also successful and tonight I just got through with Virtualization Process

Angeal: Who was it that you nearly killed?

Adam: A women named Daniela you don't know her she's like two years older than us she ... (sigh) I use too like her but anyway she agreed to it and it was a success, why do you want to know so badly.

Angeal: Oh I don't know you're playing with people's lives here

Adam: Well it was one person's life and she agreed to it and she wanted it either way so I don't see the problem with giving her what she wants

Angeal: But she's human there's reason for her to live

Adam: Look she's the furthest human from being human ok she dislikes everything about the human race the less she has to do with the human legacy the better, now answer my question

Angeal: Fine I accept I will be one of the Leaders

Adam: Good while I meet up with Junpei Fang call the rest we are launching the Regions, one week from now on my Birthday as well as launching the Proto-Coralian Gate Ship in Zero Space (hangs up his Phone)

Angeal: ... I guess you won't be persuaded.

April 22, 1989

Adam:(a corporate building in New York City Known as Ayana Corp who's main purpose is in technological design but they have been known for their support in other departments. At this very moment a man is waiting in the Corporate Board Room for the current president, this man he is patiently waiting in his Black/Blue business suit and a blue tie with a even darker blue design scrawling up the tie also wearing a pair of shades. Slowly he takes them off and breaths and calls to the assistant at her desk,) Excuse me Miss?, what is your name, I forgot and I was kind of focused on this meeting(his eyes were a shade of gray but they looked more like contacts, The women lifts her head looking in his direction and replied

???: "My name is Miss Martinez (she says with Attitude) and I don't want you to know my name, he said...

Junpei: See Lilliana that's why you haven't gotten your raise you are lucky the only reason I haven't fired you is because I still need your husband alive by tomorrow

Lilliana: s, Sir I...

Junpei: Adam why the hell are you standing there get in here, to think I thought the assassins got you

Adam: (closing the door behind him he says) you have the papers for the cryogenic stasis chambers right

Junpei: why are you in a rush they're not going anywhere, sit down have an apple, weed, Liquor?

Adam: well you know I'm not taking shit from you, might poison me

Junpei: your right but I don't want anything you have, sit down and relax at least, when's the last time you messed with anyone

Adam: I don't know I've been busy taking over the world

Junpei: yeah right when you had a bounty on your head by both the American and the Asian government, you know the only reason why I didn't collect was because the bounty wasn't high enough and we are old friends

Adam: I knew you would bring that up, so what yeah I fucked up but we can't all be 100% successful at everything we do I knew the rate at which it would backfire, by the way how much was that Bounty

Junpei: Let's see that Bounty was like ...nine hundred billion two hundred million five hundred thousand six hundred American dollars, if you needed my help I could have framed some 1 to take the hit you could have at least been a bit more aware, but that was actually a lot of damage you Caused, I'm amazed you have the guts to come here in Broad daylight like you won't get sniped

Adam: well now I can live forever so let them keep sniping you know I came here for the people the 3 contracts Sign the deeds too me so I can be on my way

Junpei: you really don't wait for business do you?

Adam: Would you on this planet only thing that's left for this pile of shit is for it to blow up I mean humans are such a riot these days

Junpei: you talk as if you've already lost your Humanity and today's your birthday isn't it

Adam: well since I've decided to play God guess I've got no choice Right, Birth won't matter soon

Junpei: sure what ever (pulling out a brief case and unclipping the locks he pulls out 3 documents handing them too Adam while Adam passes him a Sports Bag)that better be my money and not your cloths

Adam: you know me well enough that I have not backed out of any agreements (he folds them and tucks them away in his Blue Suit)

Junpei: good luck with the new Planet

Adam: you know I would have invited you but I perceive you would manipulate them and I currently want no further human interaction then the ones I've already allowed

Junpei: you know it doesn't matter nature will fix what you fuck up, things will end up returning to normal even on another planet (Adam leaves), such is the fate of those who follow the Spiral

Downstairs outside Ayana Corp

(four people stand outside a car one leaning on a column another sitting on a car the other two who are women, getting tired begin to complain about standing and the women climb into the limo 5 min after this Adam walks out of the building with his shades on )

Angeal: (leaning on a column)no doubt you got the papers, thus the reason for your smile

Adam: no way, I didn't expect you Ethen but at the moment you're perfect for this, fucking Nico fiend

Ethen: of course, not only avoiding death once but twice and got a cigarette mother fucker (he said as he climbed in followed by Angeal and Adam)

Adam: No you know I don't Smoke, why did you bring all of them (he said as he stared at two girls across from him Delilah, Melissa) lilah what are you doing here

Delilah: you do realize aside from you.. I'm the only candidate for the Earth, and I agreed to it at the last second that and we are of the same blood line, who better than me, Ethen talked me into it (grabbing Adam into a side hug)

Ethen: yeah I did and are you not going to say anything too Melissa she personally came off her Island just too be a part of this and...

Adam: sorry Melissa it's just a shock I had forgotten you were born in October had no Idea you were even a candidate

Melissa: well you told Ethen to look for everybody even people you stopped associating with (she says kissing him on the cheek)

Angeal: can we get out a here (he said as he heard 12 gun shots) Ethen did you remember to bring the Teflon D. Armor umbrella's

Ethen: of course I would that bounty won't be lifted until he's dead (he said as he opened 3 D. Armor umbrella's covering them)

Adam: use the First Bullet(the car enters a speed rate at which it has its own after image within the first hour they reach the cross road to Ecru-teak they are welcomed by a blaze of bullets)

Ethen: tell me these guys are not serious Angeal give me the standard issue Net-Wa S-Bracers (he asked as Angeal passes out pairs too every one, they all slip it onto their arms)

Adam: this will be proof of your training (they all get out of the car with their hands up as the shooting stops they happen to be in an intersection with all 3 directions blocked off with 2 car blockades and 1 Van blocking their main path)

???: We only came here for ... (the shooters looking like the men in black) Mr. Stone

Melissa: Well you can't have him were leaving this place alive weather you like it or not, Delilah(she's wearing a black dress and she does a curtsey and 3 dozen hand grenades fall out of her dress)do it now

Delilah: (kicks the 3 dozen as if she's playing Soccer)Domino Express (the grenades bounce off the car in front of them and hits the cars on the sides of them Delilah turns her back to the cars)Bough Ya!!!

???: what the hell kill them (they proceed to reload they're guns as the 2 cars blow up)

Ethen: just another blood bath when will they learn we are the prodigy's of the King we are the princes and princesses we are no gimmick, wait any of you got a Cigg. (as he says this he smiles a shark smile)

???: What (Go's too Pull the Trigger on Their Guns)

Angeal: Shut up just kill them all (Ethen and Angeal both pull out they're hand guns and they flip over their own car, shooting in mid air they kill 4 people each while Melissa throws too grenades up in the air, they kick the grenades down under the shooters Van)

Adam:(as the van blows up in a large explosion from the 2 grenades) well that's proof of your skills but you guys are so damn brutal can't you kill a person or a group of people cleanly jeez, Meli didn't know you were an explosive lover so many damn grenades and Lilah you took a cheap way out what if you don't have team mates

Delilah: (blushing) what big bro I like Big Bangs that go Boom Boom KABOOM!!, but my main weapons are for close up battles so I'd never get too use it today

Ethen: get in the car before more come, wait let me see if any of them have a cigarette (he checks the 4 dead guys for cigarettes)ah Found one(someone shoots at him and shoots the cigarette out of his hand)ok Now you've done it!! (Pulls out his D-Spread Nico 300 and go's Trigger happy)AHHHH!!

Adam: get your Psycho ass in this car

11:00pm on Ecru-teak Drive in a House called the Hermitage 5 people Dine together

Adam:(finishing his plate off he's wearing Black Jeans and a white shirt with a Black Button up unbuttoned that has the Greek symbol of Omega with his Net-Wa S-Bracer on his Right arm, his hair all Black. He stands up) This is it Today's the Day when Princes become Kings, Princesses become Queens and Kings to become Gods are you 4 Ready to face fait and tell her you control it, Your Destiny

Ethen: Tonight is the night we write our own stories without a hindrance towards an end

Melissa: Tonight we live what we couldn't here we make what we couldn't there and we will never abandon our stories but we will leave them unfinished and always progressing, Never ending

Adam: Tonight is the night where you Live a life, trouble less, wealthy, Healthy, and always in control you will control your own Civilizations the Polar, the Forest ,the desert ,and the Mountains and as you know I will have my own sector Carthage there will also be 2 secret sectors they shall be called the Heaven sector 1 and 2 the heaven sector 1 shall harbor 2 reboot programs 1 of which is a copy of my original body and the other a reset program to the sectors, it holds the thing that will defeat the darker version of my program

Melissa: ... I see it's done

Adam: The Pheno is set in Stone (all of them smiling, they're lives set)

11:47 pm, the Hermitage

Adam:(Walking from the back door of his house he walked down a hill where a door stands imbedded in a Hill, reaching forward Adam opens the door and walks through as the lights shudder on. closing the door behind him, he proceeds to walk down the long hallway until he reaches a stair case, walking down the stair case he walks to the end of the path to find what appears to be a sewer going in 2 different directions. Turning left towards a steal bar gate as water slowly flows through Adam looks up at a ladder grabbing at it he climbs out of a manhole cover on a bridge connecting to an abandoned factory, he runs over to the opening of the factory and jumps from the ledge grabbing onto a metallic like rope flying down in to an old rusty factory elevator. hitting the button the elevator doors shudder open and he walks in and metal dial pad ejects itself and Adam dials 9262 and the elevator goes to the third floor and he walks out to a scene of his friends Ethen, Delilah, Angeal, Melissa) I didn't exactly expect you guys to be here so ready but then again it's our next life, any of you thinking of regretting this, it's your chance to back out now

Delilah: Bro are you serious if we were going to bail out we should have done it awhile ago we're ready

Adam: ok (he sits in the chair for a few Seconds typing away at a Program) ok we have 2 min before the scanners Activation let's get going (They all climb into the elevator pressing down too go to the scanners, reaching the scanners they all step inside except Adam)

Ethen: Sure I can't have a Quick Smoke before We Go?

Adam: no just wait here (Putting his Hand on the Wall in between the 4th Scanner out slides a Metal Dial Pad typing in 9262,a Voice: Code Activation-GM and the entire Wall slides up revealing a Hidden Chamber with a Scanner before stepping into it he hits enter on the keypad and the scanners Close behind him)

12:00AM

Comp. Voice: Scanner Adam, Scanner Ethen, Scanner Delilah, Scanner Angeal, Scanner Melissa

Transfer Adam, Transfer Ethen, Transfer Delilah, Transfer Angeal, Transfer Melissa....Virtualization!!

They are virtualized they all land in a different sector

Ethen Lands in the Polar Sector city Makellania

Delilah Lands in the Forest Sector city Killalakia

Angeal Lands in the Desert Sector city Bevallia

Melissa Lands in the Mountain Sector city Domecania

11 Years Later

In War, there are no unwounded soldiers by (Jose Narosky) Adam Stone

Adam:(Sitting in a chair within his Fortress Carthage he is Monitoring the Progression of the Proto-Coralian Gate Ship it had Made its way past 4 Galaxy's Seeding each planet with gates, he sets in on Course to Coralia it would reach the Planet in 11 more Years, Pushing the screen down he is called by his sister)

???: Hi Adam happy birthday!!,tell Delilah I said the same

Adam: I was expecting you Dawn your 17 now right, do you want to come to my world now that your 17, now that you can decide.

Dawn: Bro I would but I think I'm much needed and wanted on earth at least I haven't given up on this place

Adam: well ... you'll see why I left in your own time, do me a favor and tell our mother I said hi

Dawn: ok Brother, I'll do the same for Delilah, see you when it's my birthday (ends her call)

Adam:(Multiple Screens pop up in front of him one blue, the rest red Blinking he reads the red one's first they were depicting the destruction of coding and sector, then looks at the last red screen and it says Hacked Network-Code: GOD, he shifts quickly to the blue screen and sees the depicting the profile of a being from one of the four sectors, the profile was of a male and his level was rising and was reaching his god limit and he knew that it would go over the level since he was hacked, re-reading the profile he finds the beings coordinates, he shifts to the second red screen it alerts him that his 7 Virtue's were destroyed, then another screen pops up showing Delilah) Lilah what's the matter

Delilah: there is a huge disturbance in my sector I'm going to check it out but it doesn't feel right come after me if, I don't call for you in 10-20 min ok

Adam: I'll come if you don't check in 5 minutes, and watch your back there is something going on, my barrier program has been hacked and the 7 Virtue's have been destroyed be careful.

Delilah: no way, ok then see/call you in 5 minutes headed too Gudosalam (closes her screen)

Adam: I truly can't believe this,(he creates a screen that depicted a series of monsters)hmmm I know(I'll send a nest of Hornets too Guard her)(10min later he sends a Tele-Video too Angeal) Evacuate your Village or hide them do something, we got a massive problem I'm heading too Sacred Gudosalam ok watch it something might be headed your way

Angeal: I Kind of always thought this day would come if only it could have waited 11 more years, ok I'll evacuate every one too the Farplane for the moment

Adam: Later, Feels like one of the Last times we'll ever set eyes on each other. (ending the Tele-Video, He gets off his Throne, walking out of the Halls of Carthage and out of his fortress he is at the edge of the Dome, placing his hand on the screen it said Adam ,Code: Terra and a White Ball begins too circle him whisking him away too the edge of the Forest Sector

10 Minutes Ago In the Forest Sector

Delilah :( left and Right Tanks are being Destroyed to no avail), that's enough give yourself a rest and I will talk too Adam and see if you are able to take the next step

???:I Don't want to wait I want the next step now (he Blows up 2 more Tanks then turns toward her with a threatening glare) you have something I want Elol

Delilah:(wow Psycho, but I'll be fine,)fine if you want to look towards me as your stepping stone I will have to show you the light, Tonight you will Sleep in My Forest (she says as scent begins to Drive the being into a slumber, He falls too one knee and Doses off, thinking she was safe she turns to the Tree and whispers to it)Call my Brother(while saying this she senses the being behind her)so what should I call an abomination like you huh

???: you're not worthy too utter my name(attempts to stab at her with his axe-reaper, She Burst into a Thousand Glowing Pink Flower Petal's that begin to encircle him)

Delilah: really like I would dare leave myself open full of holes, and you are so unavoidably open to all my attacks," Scatter!!! Hanabira!!" (The flower petals spin faster cutting the being up a bit but he was still standing) why won't you die

???:I Can't, I have a job to do and it can't be done with any one in my way (he begins to walk forward down the Forest path to the center of her flowers)

Delilah: That's it, "Wood Towers"(erupts from the ground, the virus dodges unfazed by the attack,) dodge this "Scatter!!! Hanabira!!","Hanabira no Bakuhatsu"(the weight of the flowers Increases they Glow a Darker Shade of Pink, Exploding all around him, just as this happens he boost his speed a slams her into a tree)

???: was that your best Elol, well then my turn (Grabs her face in his hand and begins Crushing her into tree after tree making it look as if a hurricane hit, the trees knocked down in his wake begin to fall into the digital sea, aw you seem out cold there, the other girl from the mountains she was something, a tricky one she was but easier then you. (Slamming her into one of the last standing trees she falls to the Ground leaning onto the tree, he Stabs his Sword into her and begins his extraction of the forest key, Virus leaves too desert)

10 Min Later

Adam:(running down the Forest path he comes across the destruction a Pathway of Trees knocked down, he begins quicken his run in the direction of the fallen trees with a blood trail continuing under the a pile of fallen trees, he stops as his path is blocked by fallen trees he jumps up and slams his Spear in to the ground screaming)White Catastrophe!!(A white lightning wave eradicates the trees revealing his dying sister)Lilah!!(He kneels over her body) tell me who did this, who

Delilah: I *Cough*...don't know what it was, it wasn't human *cough* it...Wasn't a (she tries to say it as blood continues to pour out of her wound) Coral*dies*

Adam: sis save your breath, I'll perform the sending so you continue and I will avenge you and next when I summon you, you will be and Espier, Ajani(going into a dance with his divine spear sealing the Ground where she lay, she burst into 10,000 seeds of light, pyreflies, while he continues to dance and sing the final hymn of the Fayth sending her fractal code to the temple in Killallakia)

10 min after Adam's Arrival, in the Desert Sector

???: Marko... Marko...Marko...Where is every one(he begins to break into a sweat as the heat rises, he then sees a flicker in the distance and swings toward it)

Angeal: so you've found me but that doesn't mean you can even beat me, burn baby burn (sand surrounds Angeal hiding him from sight, he disappears)"Hell Fire: May the flames burn you down"(Darkish, Scarlet flames burst from the ground)

???:(Jumps back and slams his axe-reaper into the ground breaking and flinging the burning Ground upward with his sword)come on human I'm so much stronger then you (heat rises, he sweats more)why are you hiding I really want to know, what's with this blasted heat?

Angeal: fine (he appears before the virus) what is your name?, why are you here?, tell me before I raise this heat some more.

???:Elol you won't last long enough to remember my name, where is the key?(heat rises, steam rises off his skin)tell me this isn't the best you can do, "dance water dance"(water clones burst onto ???)Much better "Tornado Hold"(wind encircles and holds Angeal, the virus takes his time walking toward him, he lets the tornado hold go stabbing Angeal in the shoulder)

Angeal: Do you honestly think I would leave myself so open, never "Suna no Bakuhatsu"(the stabbed Angeal hardens turning into sand, a clone, getting darker, it grabs the virus, explodes on the virus)

???What!...argh get off me, argh!!, it's over you weak human "Tornado Hold",(flashes too Angeal caught in the wind of his tornado hold, Slashing down with his axe-reaper)"Absorption"(tries to absorb Angeal's Key)I've done it yes I will destroy this world...what's going on, I don't feel any stronger(heat reaches its peak, virus begins too dehydrate)argh!!!!(Breaks Angeal's Mirage)

Angeal: I'm surprised that's the 3rd time my Mirage has been broken "Double Team, Grand Mirage"(a four thousand clones appear surrounding the virus) are you ready virus I'm sure you don't know which one is the real one,(Mirage's: are you ready virus I'm sure you don't know which one is the real one, see if you can kill me now)

???:What do you mean see if I can kill you, you don't have a weapon except your heat and it looks like your heat has reached its peak(steam rises off the virus almost boiling his sweat)If I can kill you,(heh) I will kill you watch me(he watches as the Mirages begin to surround him)

Angeal: ([Mirage's: we will end this here, "Fire Tower"] the Mirages erupt towers of flames out of the ground, as the fire is coming towards the Virus)

???: See each key give me a special ability, wind key gave me control of wind too capture and hold my opponents, the water key gave me control over water to replicate myself solidly, and the earth key elol,(he stabs his hand into the ground, "Re-vibrate"(he pinpoints the exact location of Angeal, swiping his Axe-reaper across Angeal, slamming his hand into Angeal's Gut) "Absorption!!"(Absorbs Angeal's Key, the virus extracts key and leaves)

5 minutes later

Adam:(running in the desert, can't seeming to find anyone)"Hornets"(a squad of Hornets fly out of thin air) find him then lead me too him (hornets search out for Angeal, while Adam continues to look as well, sensing the development of an open fractal code, he rushes forward west)Angeal, Shit fuck,

Angeal: he is *Cough* Gathering the keys, I don't know why you made them *cough*,how does that thing it *cough*,*cough* it thinks, it knows

Adam: I don't even know but I have only a couple of guesses, only one of them is possible but I really don't see why he would betray me, sorry Angeal I'm going to send you too the Bevallian temple it will form you into an Espier, a Seraphim, next I summon you I will call you Jace(going into a dance with his divine spear sealing the Ground where he lay, he burst into 10,000 seeds of light, pyreflies, while he continues to dance and sing the final hymn of the Fayth sending his fractal code to the temple in Bevallia, finishing his dance he leaves to the City Carthage)

10 Min Later in Carthage

Adam: (where is he, he should have been here before me)

???: Sorry too have kept you waiting but I had to find my way in too your city, I give you credit it was not easy

Adam: Shut up and give back what you stole Virus(Ready's his stance wielding his Divine spear, he slams his spear into the ground)"Transmute"(the spear explodes into a Sword-reaper)this is the ability given by my Key, Who sent you, what's your name

???:I can't exactly tell you who sent me but, you can call me Naga and I'm going to end up being the cancer that plagues your systems human, now allow me to absorb that key of yours

Adam: you can't even beat me your nowhere near my level

Naga: Idiot you might want to do a status read and double check that

Adam: Computer Status read, Naga (System read, Naga: God level 3) Bull shit not possible, oh well just because you're a higher level does not denote your strength(he rushes the virus with a barrage of strikes from his Sword-reaper, none of the strikes affecting the virus as he dodges)

Naga: you've got to be a bit faster than that human if you even hope to strike me, Elol (Naga shifts behind Adam ,Slashing downward with his Axe-reaper, Time slows down and Adam catches his blade, taking a swipe his Sword-reaper, Naga dodges again)

Adam: see I may be slower then you but oh am I stronger much stronger then you(Naga Shifts behind Adam again, slashing downward he is blocked by Adam's forearm, breaking Naga's Blade, he spins slicing off Naga's arm)

Naga: I'm not even weakened by a little shit like that(he regenerates his arm, the arm that was sliced off turns to a silver like liquid similar to mercury and reforms into his Axe-reaper)come on I've heard you had better attacks then that, show me something(he beckons Adam with his hand)

Adam: why won't you die?(he says letting out a barrage of strikes)

Naga: funny, Human I was just about too ask you the same thing(he smiles as he slashes his Axe-reaper through Adam's shoulder, Missing by inches)

Adam:"White Catastrophe"(slicing downward with his Sword-reaper, a wave of light rushes from the sword trailing the ground missing Naga by inches)

Naga: elol I like that, I like that, that is what I'm talking about "Burn Baby Burn, Lets Raise this Heat" (he attempts to raise the heat)

Adam: you'll be surprised to find that doesn't work, not here and the more I launch my attack the faster things will come, "White Catastrophe"(the wave crashes forward, with great speed knocking Naga across the dome

Naga: you really must do better than that (getting up from a kneel he shifts toward Adam and Slams down his Axe-reaper through Adam's Shoulder)

Adam:(Back flipping across the dome a distance away from Naga, looks like I have to use it)Systems Log Activate(Recording System activates)Heaven Sector Corpus Code 1(Body development within Heaven sector)"Dark Summoning"(a Dark Seal appears under him, Naga rushes forward) "Xana I summon thee alter my body, alter my mind, alter creation, alter my crime's"

Naga:(looks at Adam as if he were crazy he runs towards him and goes to slice at him until he senses something behind him, swinging at nothingness he spins looking behind him and there with this great looming ominous shadow is man, a being with long jet black hair instead of the original blond, holding a Lance-reaper)who, who...who are you your not the human I was fighting before(stuttering, he tries to run away)

???: Thy name is Xana, the living and breathing god of this world from this humans flesh lives evil that is me(his evil aura palpable from every direction)

Naga: well your still just human elol I'll kill you like I was gonna before!!(he rushes at Xana swinging madly with his Axe-reaper, Xana rushes and shifts behind him as he swings downward)

Xana:(Whispering to Naga)you will die "Dark Catastrophe"(Slicing down a heavy dark wave crushes forward destroying Naga and Carthage along with him, Xana levitates above his destruction in admiration of his work, as Naga shrieks in destruction blowing up alongside Carthage)Don't ever associate me with a human(teleporting too the Forest sector, he enters into a tower, placing his hand on screen)System Reboot: Sector Carthage(he rebuilds Carthage too his personal desires

An hour later in Sector 7-Heaven

System: Corpus Code Complete, running brain activation, available memory's: Adam Stone(a seal opens up into the fully developed body, his eyes open pure lavender, he steps out of his unsealed pod, he is wearing gray black and blue battle suit)

Adam: Daniela?, are you there

Daniela: I thought we had an agreement, that you were too leave me alone until your ship reached that planet(Rising from her laying position)

Adam: True that is our agreement, but something has come up requiring me to come here in a new form, the ship is going to take 11 more years until reaching the planet

Daniela: wait, why are you even here

Adam: well aside from checking on you, we had an intrusion everyone has been moved too Heaven Sector 6,my personal team lost to the virus Naga, in the end me and this virus fought, and I was forced with no other options left to activate my dark summoning program awakening Xana

Daniela: well that was dumb, I still hate humanity, so dull, can you get me some more materials too read I'm dying over here

Adam: that won't matter soon, (he lays his hand on a screen)System Locate: Xana

System: Location Complete, Xana 55, 79, 5-Sector Carthage

Daniela: what do you mean it won't matter soon, you think you can kill your own body?

Adam: heh that's not what I'm trying to do, I'm going to seal him within Carthage until the system is turned on again

Daniela: what do you mean, you're going to shut the system down

Adam: yeah its going to be a deep sleep, just do me a favor before that happens release the 2 elemental guardians out of the scanners

Daniela: what are you planning

Adam: love that is for me too know and for everyone else to find out

Daniela: I'm not your love

Adam: you still reject out of fear, out of vulnerability, but I still don't blame you, later, "System Sector Orb to Sector 5(A giant spherical orb spins toward the temple they are in it has a eye like symbol) remember if you feel like helping later you have to reveal yourself(he is whisked away by the orb and sent too Sector 5-Carthage)

5 Min later Sector 5-Carthage

Adam: Looks like he hasn't changed much(walking through the arch way of his once colonized and fertile sector he sees all his monsters creepers, mantine and crabs all lining the walls)sure has a bad sense of taste(walking as quickly as possible he sees a creeper move forward and starts shooting towards him whipping out his Ton-fa blade spinning it rapidly deflecting the creepers laser destroying it)are you crazy do you have any idea who created you(the crabs and mantine begin moving towards him shooting lasers, Mantine leaving mines in their wake surrounding him in mines) how could you really think I would accept defeat from a couple of outdated creations (cutting downward with his Ton-fa blades) "Finite Catastrophe"( A destructive wave launches from his blade destroying the mines and monsters surrounding Him)

Xana: Seems like if you dream you will only fall, thanks for releasing me, I have to say I like your body but I'm going to need some adjustments like a younger body oh wait you have that to, I'll take it, I know you want to trade human(trying to act nice)

Adam: heh Xana I created you, I know anything from you must be a trick so I won't be falling for it(running he makes a clean swipe at Xana as Xana shifts dodging the swipe from Adam's Ton-fa blade)

Xana: Shifting I like the ability human, I might even keep it after draining you of your fractal code(making a heavy looking blade appear with what was once Adam's Symbol, under control of Xana now)I will take everything you have even the keys to heaven yes I know about that, so foolish to think you could keep that away from me, so foolish but you were lucky I couldn't just float through your fire wall blocking the 7th sector. I have one question how did you ever manage to survive(swinging down a Zanbato blade toward Adam) "Dark Catastrophe"(Launching a dark wave with lighting running along its energy black/red, Adam shifts dodging it)

Adam: you know you really shouldn't swing such a heavy blade back and forth, it's really not healthy, not healthy at all(Adam shifts behind Xana slicing the front and back of him hitting Xana with a shallow strike to his ribs, Xana shifts and jumps backwards away from Adam)huh Xana retreating?

Xana: you know human you'll have to do better than that, I thought you would of known by now I'm you just darker and much, much stronger in every aspect I crave the power you chose to lock away, powers you still possess (shifting toward Adam he slices everything in front of him only to realize that Adam is standing behind him, he spins too face him) How long, how long have you been standing there

Adam: you know what, in this form I am every bit as powerful as you are, see this isn't my body, it's one I programmed just like you, only I've added something, can you sense what it is(waits 5 seconds) looks like you can't so I'll give you a hint it's a ability I lost in the process of awakening you and it will be the power that defeats you. "Finite Catastrophe"(A destructive wave launches from his blade, Xana shifts narrowly dodging the wave of destruction)

Xana: you lie human, don't lie to me you don't have to hide things, show me what you've got, what you added, I want to see you try to destroy a god "Dark Catastrophe" (Malice etched in his voice, launching a dark wave with lighting running along its energy black/red, Adam shits forward toward the advancing wave slicing it in half with his Ton-fa blades, Xana shifting past his diverted wave of energy rushing Adam with his Zanbato striking Adam's shoulder cutting right through wounding him)

Adam:(Bleeding heavily exhausted)You should know Xana I never lie and I have no reason to start now, watch as I seal our fates,(Spinning his Ton-fa blades he slams them in to the ground sealing them in to the floors of Carthage) "I summon clad in this armor, my body, Sin swallow this place whole and relive me of my memories"(a shadow floats behind Adam a behemoth bigger than anything you would have ever thought existed, Xana watches as it opens a huge mouth sucking in anything standing)

Xana: no!! I will not lose, I will be dormant for time until the systems come online again(he screamed with a furry that shook all the sectors as he is swallowed into the mouth of the beast)

Adam: I'll see you then Xana(smiling slightly)"System Sector Orb to Sector 1(the orb spins toward the city Carthage, whisking him away to the Forest sector, leaving him near a tower, he walks into it collapsing face down onto the platform still smiling at his little victory, he falls into unconsciousness)

Night time the same day inside the Factory

System: Running shutdown, Sectors 1,2,3, and 4 ,save, shutdown

Daniela: Devirtualize Melissa Leblanc, Devirtualize Ethan Vail(Scanner Chambers open up revealing Ethan crawling out of his chamber, Melissa curled into a ball sleeping like a baby)

System: Shutdown Complete. Running shutdown, Sectors 5,6, and 7,save,shutdown(the lights bling off and the hum of the computer becomes non existent

Ethan: Melissa wake up(he is now standing over her shaking her arm)

Melissa:(slowly awakens)weren't we on ..That virus, was it all a dream

Ethan: Lissa it was not a dream we were defeated, funny thing we've been rusty for a minute with no one too really test our skills (lifts Melissa up)let's go up stairs see if Adam is through with that virus(he climbs the ladder lifting Melissa up into the computer room, the screen giving the only visible light, faint but visible, they step closer to see what was going on, reading the screen it says)

System: Genesis, Rebirth of Coralia, within 12 years if this System is not activated destruction will follow, the rebirth file shall be sent 3 days after the destruction of Coralia,:System Shut Down(Screen Fades ,as the elevator rises shining its light)

Ethan: do you have any Idea how too work the computer

Melissa:I was on an Island this computer is far too advance for someone like me

Ethan:Shit neither do I and I don't just wanna leave it but its not like we have a choice,what should we do,damn I need a fucking Ciggerete

Melissa:maybye we should get a job lets check around the factory I know Adam had too have left a lap top around here somewhere

Ethan:any ideas where too check,its not in the start up room that only leaves here and the top floor(they enter the elevator and scour the top floor finding nothing but a few pipes, computer circuits and the production side of the factory nothing else)

Melissa:you sure theres nothing in the room we were in

Ethan: that room is almost as empty as the start up room

Melissa:so did you forget thats the room with one of his highest points of technology a 3D Holo Sphere

Ethan:how do you even remember that(they enter the elevator going back too the computer room)

Melissa:Idk it just seems like a very rare peice of technology

Ethan:everything in there is rare whats wrong with you

Melissa:um I can't help it if I'm not up to date with technology

Ethan:Argh what ever check the holo map(they check the holo map nothing)

Melissa:well this is hopeless(she sits on the edge of the holo map her hands supporting her,pushing in a false panel out slips a lap top)Found it so why were we looking for this again

Ethan:(snatches the lap top from her)Dumbo we were looking for it because we needed a job to waste time until this thing can be turned back on and worked properly,what did you always want too be?

Melissa:Singer you?

Ethan:so you will be teaching as a Vocalist,me I ..good question,well I hate science,and I can't write for shit,I love the sun,I guess I'll be teaching Physical education

Melissa:Aw a Vocalist sounds like a bad name

Ethan:well a full blown singing career would get you noticed,and we need too lay low seeing as how we've been off this planet for 11 years,aside as a Vocalist you can teach and sing

Melissa:what would I want too teach for ?

Ethan:idiot,the closest jobs are in a boarding school,and in restarunts and I know you don't wanna work in a restaruant so.. your taking the Vocalist job,and I'm going too take the Physical education job,I'm setting up a meeting with the principal,you don't have a problem with this?

Melissa:huh,oh no ,no problem

Ethan:you really don't pay attention(sets up a meeting at Kadic Academy)


End file.
